candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Level 77
| moves = | target = | blockers = | candies = | spaces = 63 | previous = 76 | prevtype = Ingredient | next = 78 | nexttype = Ingredient }} Level 77 is the twelfth level in Easter Bunny Hills and the forty-second jelly level. To pass this level, you must clear 9 double jelly squares and score at least 50,000 points in 25 moves or fewer. If you have extra moves left in this level, Sugar Crush will activate jelly fish to eat candies and score you additional points. Due to the layout of the board making it hard to create colour bombs and huge point cascades, limited moves available and a high three star score requirement makes this level hard to earn three stars. It is available to be voted as the hardest level in Reality to earn three stars. Difficulty *It is hard to clear isolated candies when you also have chocolates in there. *If the player releases the locked candy before destroying the chocolate, the chocolates will spread to the entire row, greatly increasing the difficulty of clearing the jelly. *The awkward shape can make it hard to clear the jelly even with just 4 colours. Stars Strategy *Try to clear the chocolate with vertical striped candies before releasing the locked candy. *Avoid making horizontal striped candies. Instead, create colour bombs and work from the bottom. *The easiest way to quickly finish the level is using a colour bomb + striped candy combo. Afterwards, there should only be single jellies left, and they can be cleared with some striped candies. *Pretend this is a candy order and get two colour bomb + colour bomb combinations except with the need to clear the blockers first. Getting Three Stars (For Daring Players) *'Difficulty:' Insanely Hard *Four colours make it easy to create special candies (not too useful due to the board layout). *The jellies are worth 18,000 points (9 double jellies x 2 single jellies per double jelly x 1,000 points per single jelly = 18,000 points). Hence, clearing the jellies alone leaves the player having to earn an additional 132,000 points. *The area where the jellies are located are not connected to the main board. This makes individual horizontal striped candies and wrapped candies useless as they cannot go into that area. Finally, huge point cascades are difficult as the jellies are only on a single row. *There are blockers on the row where the jellies are, requiring some moves to clear them. *There are only 25 moves available, limiting the amount of points earned through sugar crush. *The three star target score is high. Most runs of passing the level will end up with 70,000 - 110,000 points. Trivia *This is the hardest four colour level in this episode to earn three stars. Walkthrough Gallery Level 77 (Mobile).png|Mobile version. Category:Jelly levels Category:Easter Bunny Hills levels Category:Levels with double jelly Category:Levels with 25 moves Category:Levels with 55-63 spaces Category:4-colour levels Category:Levels with chocolate Category:Levels with liquorice locks Category:Levels with teleporters Category:Hard levels Category:Levels that need Special Candies Category:Insanely hard levels to earn three stars